


Cruel as the Grave

by Alexis_Rockford



Series: Fictober 2018: 31 Fandoms in 31 Days [28]
Category: Poldark (TV 1975), Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, AO3 FB Challenge, AO3 Writers Facebook Group, AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Biblical References, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Fictober, Grief/Mourning, Jealousy, Minor Character Death, Poetic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Alexis_Rockford
Summary: When Death steals another from their midst, Demelza mourns not only this fresh loss but the shaky state of her marriage as well. Spoilers for episode 4.4.This drabble was written in response to the Fictober prompt for October 28, 2018: Stronger than





	Cruel as the Grave

Death’s icy fingers squeeze her heart. Sarah sleeps under a blanket of earth, never to reawaken, and Julia has died again with her. ‘Tis said that love is strong as death and jealousy as cruel as the grave. Looking in her husband’s eyes, she’s afeared only the latter is true. He claims that her tears are for another, and he may be right. But they are not for whom he thinks. She cries for the love they once had, a love she felt was even stronger than death. And yet might it not be so again? She can only hope.


End file.
